This invention relates to an arrangement in a sofa or twin chair positioned side by side in transport means, particularly in railway coaches, where the sofa or twin chairs are rotatably mounted about a vertical central axis for rotation and blocking in a desired direction in relation to the moving direction of the transport means.
With sofas or twin chairs of this kind it has been necessary to position the sofa at a distance from an adjacent wall at least equal to half the length of the diagonal of the sofa plane to allow the corner portion of the sofa to pass the wall by rotational movement. Furthermore the carriage for the rotatable mounting and blocking of the sofa has been designed in such a way that it has occupied the space beneath the sofa, thus making it necessary to adapt the distance between successively positioned sofas correspondingly, while this carriage is complicating an effective cleaning on the floor.